Where I Want To Be
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: OK, I'm going to call her an OC because she's a character from the show, but in a different form. In here the falcon gets turned human and turns out, it's a girl with a crush! Again, probably won't continue. I don't own Ninjago!
1. Chapter 1

It was flight now, a desperate, hopeless flight, that carried her on for some time. She was always like this. Just a pawn in big game of chess. Her only goals were to guide the ninja the best she could. All she got in thanks, was no name, no thank you, and them to believe she was a male. She was trying to run from her current emotional situation.

She was standing in the doorway of the guys' bedroom. One could see them all sleeping and the bird mentally sighed. It was sad to be a non-talking robot sometimes.

Maybe she just needed a new friend... Someone who could help her. She was going to Nya's room.


	2. Chapter 2

As I hopped along the hallway I stopped at a certain doorway and looked inside. I knew Lloyd was staying with the ninja, but I also knew I was never mentioned by anyone nor seen by him. I knew just what I wanted from Nya but the hard part was figuring out how to tell her. I left the legendary savior's room and eventually reached the samurai's. As I snuck in I landed by her and watched her sleep a little bit. I eventually found a paper and a pen, writing down my wishes and landed on her wardrobe and slept until she woke up. I woke to the sound of feet shuffling to the wardrobe and I opened my left eye. Nya was standing below me rubbing her eye and looked at the note I taped to the door. She didn't seem to notice me as she took the note off and started to read it.

_Dear Nya, _

_I need your help. Everybody seems to have forgotten I exist and I wanted to change that. I was wondering if you could help me change identities as you are a very skilled mechanic and are also very clever. I believe all I need is a new appearance, a name, and a way to socialize with you and the ninja properly._

"Signed the, Falcon?" Nya looked up confused and I squawked softly causing her to jump in surprise with a short yelp. She saw me and looked at the paper. Something seemed to dawn on her as her eyes lit up in understanding. "So, _you_, want my help?"

I flew down and landed on her arm.

"I guess I could pull something together. It's going to take sometime though to make blueprints, and the guys can't know, got it?"

I cawed and flew back to the door turning the knob and closing it again before flying to the top of the ship to enjoy the breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nya's POV: **After the bird left my room I shook my head. I got dressed out of my red nightgown and put on my usual dress and brushed my hair. The entire time I was trying to think of some blueprints for the humanized version of the falcon but I found that it was hard without the original version. After breakfast I went into the control center and looked through the map checking for any danger. When I found none I set course for Zane's 'treehouse'. Soon the guys came rushing in.

"Nya! Where's the trouble?" Kai shouted.

I turned the top half of my body and smiled. "There is none. I just need to stop by someplace. I hope you don't mind Zane but I was thinking about some blueprints and wanted to know if I could use some of your father's. Don't worry. I don't need yours."

This made them all confused as they relaxed. "Why do you need blueprints?" Jay asked scratching his head.

"Um, for a project." I turned around again and made sure we stayed on course. Kai narrowed his eyes at me as Zane spoke. "Uh, sure, I guess."

"Cool. Thanks Zane." I turned and ran out onto the deck of the ship and the falcon flew by the railing of the ship. I ran by and smiled. "You owe me." The bird looked at me before flying up onto the mast.

_This is going to be_ _SOME project._

When we got to the forest the guys insisted to guide me. I went ahead and let them. I could always use more protection against the tree horns I've heard about. When Zane opened the door I didn't expect what I saw. I shook it off and the falcon flew in landing on a desk at the bottom. It picked up its rolled up blueprints and dumped it into my hand.

"Wait, why is the falcon here? Is it going to lead us somewhere?" Cole asked Zane.

It landed on Zane's shoulder and squawked as they looked at it in disbelief. I pet its head and walked down the stairs.

"Yes but not for you guys. It's a secret." I inspected the other blueprints but none were needed. I just grabbed a few wires and bolts and other items that might be needed. As I placed it all into a box that I had and we walked out. I had a feeling that the guys were giving me accusing and suspicious glances but I shook it off. By the time we got to the ship the bird flew off to who knows where and I went straight to my room.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey there pplz! I'm going to let u decide what the falcon will look like! choose one or two of these characters:**

_** 0= dreamself .me/d/hxzr**__**  
0= dreamself .me/d/hxyE**_  
0= dreamself .me/d/hxzt

_****__**1= dreamself .me/d/hxE1**_  
2= dreamself .me/d/hxzv  
2= dreamself .me/d/hwvc  
4= dreamself .me/d/hxnd**  
**

* * *

Names:

1= Raven  
1= Aireana

1=Aislin

1=Avis/Ava/Avian

1= Sky  
1= Piper  
1= Aderyn  
2= Evelyn

2= Luana

2= Luna

2= Starfire


	5. Chapter 4

When Nya went straight to her room we steered the ship back to Ninjago City talking about the possibilities of what Nya was doing.

"Maybe she's building a new machine that could help her fight." Jay suggested.

"Maybe she's making a new weapon." Kai shrugged.

"New practice opponent?" Cole pondered.

"We could just ask her." Zane reminded.

"Yeah but will she actually _tell _us?" Everyone looked at Kai.

"We could try right now if you want." Kai turned and was about to walk out the door when Nya's head popped in.

"Hey Jay? Can I use your monkey wrench and blow torch?"

His eyes got confused. "Uh, sure. What for?"

Her eyes twinkled with amusement at the question. "Thanks Jay!"

Jay reached out his hand. "Wait! I-" Before she could answer his question she dashed out to the guys' room. He dropped his hand and Cole stepped forward. "Well what now?"

"I know this may sound bad, but we should spy on her."

Kai got angry and shoved Cole back a bit by the chest with his right hand. "What?! No way! That's my _sister_!"

"Yeah but we're not going to _do _anything to her. Just watch her when she's building." Jay spoke up.

Zane decided to let himself be known. "I agree that it isn't the best way to figure out what she is doing but you saw yourself that she won't tell us straight out."

Kai face-palmed. "Oh, not you too! Ugh, _fine_! We'll do it _your_ way. Can we at least have the falcon do it for us or something?"

"Yeah where is he? And why did he give those blueprints to Nya?" Cole asked Zane.

"What WERE those blueprints anyways?" Jay asked as they surrounded Zane and he shook his head.

"I honestly do not know."

"Can't you just talk with it or something? Where is he anyways?" Kai called attention to the missing 'team member'.

Zane rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "That, I also do not know, I can check if you want."

A voice rang out. "You need to step up your game." The guys turned and saw Lloyd playing a handheld game in the doorway. "The falcon was on the edge of the ship's railing eating a rat last I saw it." A mini explosion was heard followed by a generic voice saying 'Winner!'. "Alright!" Lloyd lowered his game and looked up. "Anyways, it was gross but _really _cool! At least, i think it might be the one you're talking about. You guys are weird like that." He went back to playing his game and walked out of the room again. The guys looked at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

When the guys got out to the deck they saw Nya feeding the falcon a cracker and petting it. She didn't notice them yet and it flew on her arm. She started talking quietly to it.

I'm still drawing a bit but you might want to see what it looks like now. It's really coming along well." She turned to go inside and saw the guys. She smiled brightly as she walked past them. "Hey guys! I'm really busy. See you later!"

They all watched as she half ran into her room. Cole was the first to speak. "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, I mean Zane is usually the weird one." Jay saw Zane look at him. "I mean, weird in a GOOD way. Like-"

Kai smacked him. "Just knock it off."

Jay rubbed his arm where he was smacked as Cole tried to get a grip on his team. "Ok, am I the only one who actually noticed what she was talking about?"

"No, I paid attention and heard her saying something about a drawing." Zane spoke up.

"Yeah what was that? Who gets criticism from a mechanical bird?" Kai asked.

"Maybe we should just look at what the falcon sees?" Jay suggested. "Might as well. Zane." Cole ordered and Zane immediately tried to connect with the falcon, only to get rejected and his eyes returned to its normal coloring.

"Zane, did you see anything?" Jay asked impatiently.

Zane shook his head. "I, I did not. I don't know what happened. I saw Nya's face but all of a sudden our connection was cut short. Nya was smiling and had a pencil in her hand. Next thing I know I have my own vision back."

Kai shrugged throwing out an idea as they started walking towards Nya's room. "Maybe the falcon sensed it and prevented you from seeing too much?"

"Wow. Who knew Kai could have a good interpretation?" Jay joked while getting a glare.

"Well I think we should lay low for a while and see how it plays out. I mean, Nya wouldn't hurt us, right?" Cole led them away to the video game room to try and forget what was happening despite their confusion and curiosity.

Nya popped her head out of the room in time to see them walk away. She pulled her head in and locked the door. "Well that was close. I noticed that your eyes went blue and you shook your head. Is everything alright?"

The bird nodded her head and Nya walked over. "Ok good. So I was thinking about making short hair, so it's easier to manage, and golden eyes, so they can't tell it's you."

The falcon looked over at the picture of a girl that had a huge blue shuriken on her back and her eyes were a cool golden color. Her hair was short and dark blue with bangs and a small ponytail in the back at the top with only a little bunch up. She was wearing simple black Chinese shoes and a white choker which had a black cross printed on it. For clothes she wore an orange kimono with white flowers printed on the bottom and sleeves being held with a white and black belt. She also decided to wear a long red cloak with gold lining. Underneath she wore jean cut off shorts just in case something happened like where she has to hand upside down. In her hand was a small black ninja star. ( dreamself .me/d/hxnd)

"One more thing. While your a human robot, you need a new name. I'm going to come up with a list and you can choose. Right now, I'm going to start gathering all the parts and then I'm going to rebuild you.


End file.
